psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice
*'Description of subject matter covered' :From the website: ::Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, official journal of the Society of Clinical Psychology, Division 12 of the American Psychological Association, presents cutting-edge developments in the science and practice of clinical psychology by publishing scholarly topical reviews of research, theory, and application to diverse areas of the field, including assessment, intervention, service delivery, and professional issues. ::The Society of Clinical Psychology also publishes the quarterly newsletter, The Clinical Psychologist. http://www.div12.org/journals-and-publications Further details *'Office address' *'Contact numbers' *'Web presence' Homepage *'Submission details' http://www.wiley.com/bw/submit.asp?ref=0969-5893&site=1 *'Publication frequency' Quarterly *'Language' English *'Cost etc.' http://www.wiley.com/bw/subs.asp?ref=0969-5893&site=1 * Impact factor 3.0 (2009)http://www.wiley.com/bw/journal.asp?ref=0969-5893 Full texts available online Volume 18 (2011) Volume 17 (2010) Volume 16 (2009) Volume 15 (2008) * Pole, N., Gone, J. P., & Kulkarni, M. (2008). Posttraumatic Stress Disorder among ethnoracial minorities in the United States. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 15, 35-61. Full text Volume 14 (2007) * Garratt, G., Ingram, R. E., Rand, K. L., & Sawalani, G. (2007). Cognitive processes in cognitive therapy: Evaluation of the mechanisms of change in the treatment of depression. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 14, 224-239. Full text * Sloan, D. & Kring, A. M. (2007). Measuring changes in emotion during psychotherapy: Conceptual and methodological issues. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 14, 307-322. Full text * Rottenberg, J., & Gross, J. J. (2007). Emotion and emotion regulation: A map for psychotherapy researchers. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 14, 323-328. Full text Volume 13 (2006) * Garland, A. F. Hurlburt, M. S., & Hawley, K. M. (2006). Examining psychotherapy processes in a services research context. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 13, 30-46. Full text * Prinstein, M. J. & Roberts, M. C. (2006). The professional adolescence of child and adolescent psychology and pediatric psychology: Grown up and striving for autonomy. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 13, 263-268. Full text * Weersing, V. R. (2006). Testing theory or changing the world?: Balancing the competing goals of psychotherapy research. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 13, 342-345. Full text Volume 12 (2005) * Otto, M. W., Smits, J. A. J., & Reese, H. E. (2005). Combined psychotherapy and pharmacotherapy for mood and anxiety disorders in adults: A review and analysis. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 12, 72-86. Full text Volume 11 (2004) * Nathan, P. E. (2004). When science takes us only so far. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 11, 216-218. Full text Volume 10 (2003) * Kabat-Zinn, J. (2003). Mindfulness-based interventions in context: Past, present, and future. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 10, 144-156. Full text * Roemer, L. & Orsillo, S. M. (2003). Mindfulness: A promising intervention strategy in need of further study. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 10, 172-178. Full text * Rottenberg, J., & Gross, J. J. (2003). When emotion goes wrong: Realizing the promise of affective science. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 10, 227-232. Full text Volume 9 (2002) * Roemer, L. & Orsillo, S. M. (2002). Expanding our conceptualization of and treatment for generalized anxiety disorder: Integrating mindfulness/acceptance-based approaches with existing cognitive-behavioral models. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 9, 54-68. Full text * Mennin, D. S., Turk, C. L., Fresco, D. M., & Heimberg, R. G. (2002). Commentary on Roemer and Orsillo: Applying an emotion regulation framework to integrative approaches to generalized anxiety disorder. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 9, 85-90. Full text Volume 8 (2001) * Ruggiero, K. J., Morris, T. L. & Scotti, J. R. (2001). Treatment for childhood posttraumatic stress disorder: Current status and future directions. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 8, 210-227. Full text * Meyer, G. J. (2001). Evidence to correct misperceptions about Rorschach norms. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 8, 389-396. Full text Volume 7 (2000) Volume 6 (1999) Volume 5 (1998) Volume 4 (1997) * Meehl, P. E. (1997). Credentialed persons, credentialed knowledge. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 4, 91-98. Full text Volume 3 (1996) Volume 2 (1995) * Gross, J. J., & Munoz, R. F. (1995). Emotion regulation and mental health. Clinical Psychology: Science and Practice, 2, 151-164. Full text Volume 1 (1994) Category: Clinical psychology journals